Wireless communication features such as, for example, Global Positioning Systems (GPS) or satellite radio are commonly available in motor vehicle, aircraft and other transportation applications as well as in stationary applications. One or more control modules having radio frequency (RF) communication capabilities are used to provide wireless communication features. The control modules are typically packaged within the system. For example, the control module may be packaged within a motor vehicle in a variety of locations such as behind the glove box, or adjacent the HVAC air handling unit. However, several issues may arise when attempting to determine the specific location and orientation of the control module within a vehicle or other application.
The control module typically includes an antenna element fixedly located either within or on the control module. Specifically, the antenna element may be located either on the exterior surface of the housing of the control module, or alternatively on a printed circuit board (PCB) located within the housing. The control module also includes one or more specific protection zones. The protection zones are areas of the control module that have transmitting and receiving antennas for receiving other types of RF communication signals such as, for example, a Bluetooth® or Wi-Fi® signal. These protection zones represent areas where reception of the antenna element should not substantially interfere with the other types of RF communication signals. Sometimes integration and layout conflicts arise when determining the specific location of the antenna element versus the protection zones on the control module.
The issue of antenna element placement is further compounded when the control module is used in several different applications. In one example a specific type of control module is used in several different vehicle models or types of applications. Having a common control module between different types of applications typically increases integration efficiency while reducing cost. However, each application will include unique packaging constraints. Therefore, it becomes especially difficult to determine the specific location of the antenna element on the control module if multiple applications are involved. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a control module having an antenna element location that is flexible and can be changed to accommodate a variety of different applications.